We Can Play! (2000, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney We Can Play! is a custom Barney special for Season 3 aired on December 4, 1996. It is released on VHS in March 8, 1997. Plot Barney takes BJ and the kids out on a trip to see things we can play! Baby Bop, Mr. Boyd, and Scooter McNutty would love to go there, too! Characters *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Scooter McNutty *Mr. Boyd *Brendan *Seth *Carlos *Zachary *Tosha *Kathy *Hannah *Mary *Wendy Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #The Senses Song #Let's Go On A Adventure #John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #Little Red Caboose #The Traffic Light Song #You're a Grand Old Flag #Jungle Adventure #Down By The Bay #The Fishing Song #Sally the Camel #Where is Thumbkin? #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay #Pop Goes the Weasel #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #Pop Goes the Weasel #Sally the Camel #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay (the same one from the end of Barney's Musical Scrapbook)﻿ Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Production for this began in Augest 6, 1996 (the same day as Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) and ended in Augest 15, 1996 (the same day as Barney's Imagination Storybook Adventure). *The Barney costume used in this episode is also used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" *The musical arrangments from this episode are also used in "Barney In Concert". *This home video uses stock background music from some Season 1 episodes and Backyard Gang 1991 videos. *The musical arrangments for Let's Go On An Adventure, Little Red Caboose, The Senses Song, Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay and It's Good to Be Home were also used in some custom Backyard Gang videos "Barney's Castle Adventure (Augest 12, 1991)" and "Barney's Easy Breezy Fun! (March 23, 1992)". *This musical arrangements for "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" has the same arrangements from "Rock with Barney" and the same vocals from "Once Upon a Time". *This version of I Love You has the same musical arrangement from Barney In Concert, with the vocals from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (low-pitched on the first verse and normal-pitched on the second verse and the same speed as Barney In Concert's version). *This is the other time the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *The shark that is in front of the boat is CGI-animated by the Pixar Animation Studios crew. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the playground and BJ says "Hi everybody! What's going on!", the sound clip is taken from Barney Safety, except it is mixed with the 1996 BJ voice. *When Scooter pops up the tree part of the treehouse and sees Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and the kids looking up a magazine of going on a trip, he says "Hi, there! What're ya doin'?". Next, Seth says "We're looking up a magazine. Would you like to look it up?". Then, Scooter says "Not right now, Seth. I have a lot of stuff to do. Miss Etta told me that she and I can do some chores". *When Baby Bop says "Oh!" while seeing on farm animals, Baby Bop's "Oh!" part is the same as Strawberry Shortcake's "Oh!" part from "Let's Dance" (when Strawberry Shortcake sees Custard and Pupcake rolling on the grass). *When Baby Bop shrieks as the lion roars loudly, Baby Bop's shriek is the same as Chuckie's shriek from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is pushed on a red wagon and into the sand playpen). *When BJ does the Tarzan yell, BJ's Tarzan yell is the same as George's yell from the film version of "George of the Jungle" (when the lion hears George's Tarzan yell), except it was pitched up to +6. *After "The Fishing Song", a shark appears in front of the boat. * When Seth (Bug Hall) screams "Oh, no!" while seeing a shark in front of the boat, Seth's scream is the same as Adam scream that is the part when Adam screams "Oh, no! The gods are getting restless and hungry!" from "Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves" (when Adam and Mitch saw the chili coming out of the volcano), except the part when Adam screams "The gods are getting restless and hungry!" was cut off and is replaced by Seth screaming "It's a shark!!". Also, the sound clip is pitched down to -2. According to Bug Hall, Seth and Adam are portrayed by the same actor, Bug Hall. *When Baby Bop, BJ, and Carlos are gasping while seeing a shark in front of the boat, Baby Bop's gasp is the same as Alvin's gasp from "Merry Christmas, Mr. Carroll" (when Alvin hears the magic tinkling from his dream), BJ's gasp is the same as Mr. Potato Head's gasp from "Toy Story" (when Mr. Potato Head saw something falling down from Andy's bedroom), except it is pitched up to +3, and Carlos's gasp is the same as the Trunchbull's gasp from "Matilda" (when the Trunchbull sees the chalk writing on the chalkboard itself), except it was pitched up to +4. *When Baby Bop, BJ, and Carlos are screaming while seeing a shark in front of the boat, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "Murmur on the Ornery Express" (when Chuckie is afraid of the train whistle blowing while the train is inside the tunnel), except it does sound like Baby Bop's Season 3 scream, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob gets soap in his eyes), except it does sound like BJ's Season 3 scream, and Carlos's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "I Just Love Bugs" (when Michael and Derek see a scary bug). *When Barney cries "Look out!!! Gangway!!!" while seeing a shark in front of the boat the sound clip is taken from "Barney In Concert", except it is mixed with the Season 3 Barney voice. *When Scooter yells "Whoa!" while Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Boyd, and the kids row out of the shark, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *During the shark scene, "House of Horror" composed by W. Merrick Farran from the Nickelodeon show, "SpongeBob SquarePants" is played through it. *This is the third episode to have nine kids. The first episode is "BJ Takes the Cake". The second episode is "Barney Meets Mario and Luigi". *Both the Lyrick Studios 1997 print and the Lyrick Studios 1999 print are closed-captioned by The Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation. The Paramount/Nickelodeon 1998 print is also closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Education Foundation. Although, the Paramount/Nickelodeon 1998 print has the NCI's logo on the cover and on the front side of the tape, it is closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Education Foundation. The Walt Disney Home Video print is closed-captioned by Captions Inc. Los Angeles. The Hit Entertainment print is closed-captioned by Caption Technologies Inc. The Lionsgate print is closed-captioned by Captionmax. *The Walt Disney Home Video print has the same previews as the previews from Toy Story (1996 print), except it has the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo. Also, the Paramount/Nickelodeon 1998 print is the same as the previews from Rugrats: Mommy Mania, except the Paramount Coming Attractions logo is added. Quotes Quote 1: *Baby Bop: W-w-what was that? *(a lion appears and roars at Baby Bop) *Baby Bop: Aaaaahhh!! A lion! *BJ: I'll save ya, Sissy! (swings on a rope, yelling like Tarzan, and grabs Sissy and takes her to safety) *Baby Bop: Thanks, BJ. *BJ: You're welcome, Sissy. *Barney: You saved Baby Bop's life, BJ. *BJ: Thanks Barney. Quote 2: *BJ: What was that?! *Seth: It must be...(sees a shark) Oh no! It's a shark!! *BJ, Baby Bop, and Carlos: (gasping) A shark?! (screaming) Ahh! *Barney: Look out!!! Gangway!!! *Brendan: How we gonna get outta here?!! *Barney: Don't worry, Brendan!! We'll get you outta there!! It'll be safe!! *Mr. Boyd: C'mon! Let's go! *Scooter: What!? Whoa! (watching Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Mr. Boyd, and the kids row out of the shark) *Barney: Whew! That was close! *BJ: Thanks, Barney. *Barney: You're welcome. Release Dates *March 8, 1997 (Lyrick Studios version) *March 8, 1997 (Walt Disney Home Video version) *May 19, 1998 (Nickelodeon and Paramount version) *March 16, 1999﻿ (Lyrick Studios version) *September 30, 2005 (Hit Entertainment version) *November 20, 2011 (Lionsgate version) "Barney We Can Play!" Previews 1997 (Lyrick Studios version) Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #Barney We Can Play! Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing Preview #Joe Scruggs Preview #Barney It's a Beautiful Day Preview 1997 (Walt Disney Home Video/Masterpiece) Opening #Green FBI warnings #Walt Disney World 25th anniversary-Remember the magic #101 Dalmations preview #Hercules preview #Disney Interactive-Toy Story computer games #Disney ABC commercial #Bambie preview #The Hunchback Of Notre Dame preview #Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves preview #Lilac Blue Feature Presentation bumper (1996 version with Beau Weaver voiceover) #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #Barney We Can Play! Title Card Closing #End Credits 1998 (Nickelodeon and Paramount version) Opening #Paramount Coming Attractions bumper (1995) #The Rugrats Movie (1998) trailer #The Rugrats VHS release trailer #It Was My Best Birthday Ever, Charlie Brown trailer #Paramount Family Movies trailer #Blue's Clues VHS trailer #Paramount Feature Presentation bumper (1995) #Paramount Warning Screen (1995) #Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002) #Nickelodeon Montage bumper Closing #End Credits #Nickelodeon Electricity logo #Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002) (still version) 1999 (Lyrick Studios version) Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Sing & Dance With Barney Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) Closing #End Credits #Barney In Outer Space Preview #Barney's Great Adventure VHS Promo #Barney's Good Clean Fun & Oh Brother! She's My Sister VHS 2-Pack Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version)